tomorrow_belongs_to_mefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Perception
Epic Perception and its associated Knacks. =Perception= This attribute is associated with , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . By ensuring flawless accuracy with precision attacks, Perception and Epic Perception add to damage with firearms. They are factored into the damage formula exactly the same way that are applied to the damage of unarmed attacks, melee weapons, thrown weapons, and bows. Broad-Spectrum Recognition Knacks Broad-Spectrum Recognition :Perception Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per scene. The Scion with this Knack can extend her senses far beyond the normal pale of humanity. By spending a point of Legend, she opens her awareness to those sensations normally noticeable only by machines and sensitive animals; she gains the ability to see in the infrared and ultraviolet spectrums, can see and feel magnetic fields and radioactive decay, and can even detect the movement of radio and television waves around her, though she cannot listen in on them. She may tune into only one of these extended senses at a time, but may switch freely between them at any time throughout the scene. Rarefied Magnetic Spectrum :Perception Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Broad-Spectrum Recognition :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per scene for increased detail. The Scion with this Knack has a permanently altered awareness that allows him full access to ranges of communication usually reserved only for machines. He now gains all the effects of the Broad-Spectrum Reception Knack at all times without having to pay for them, and when he activates this Knack he also gains the ability to actually tune into radio, television and radar waves, reading their content as if he were listening or watching at their destination. Fool Me Once Knacks Fool Me Once :Perception Knack (from S:R, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per scene. The Scion with this Knack is an old hand at recognizing flim-flammery. Once she has activated this Knack, she immediately sees through all illusions created by beings with Legend ratings lower than her own, able to instantly identify them as what they truly are. In addition, she may even recognize the illusion's creator simply by looking at his or her handiwork, provided that she has seen an illusion crafted by that person before. Real McCoy :Perception Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Fool Me Once :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per scene. While illusions are false by nature, it can be trickier to spot those who actually change their shape. After activating this Knack, the Scion may instinctively recognize any being that is shapechanged or physically altered from its original form, whether this was accomplished via plastic surgery, Knacks, the , or purviews, or any other means of altering a being's form. The Scion is not necessarily able to suss out what the person's original form might have been, but she knows that this isn't it. Unfailing Recognition :Perception Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Prerequisites: Fool Me Once, Real McCoy :Dice pool: None. Cost: Optional Willpower costs (see text). Disguises simply and utterly fail to fool the Scion with this Knack, who never forgets a face (or what's underneath it). She immediately recognizes any person that she has met and to whom she is Fatebound, no matter what lengths have been gone to to disguise them - they could be melted into a puddle of living goo and she would still know them on sight. Additionally, she also always knows if someone to whom she is Fatebound is biologically related to any other person, up to five steps of removal. The Scion with this Knack may spend a point of Willpower to "memorize" a person not Fatebound to her. This allows her to automatically recognize that person for the remainder of the story, as if she were Fatebound to them. Alternately, when confronted with an unfamiliar person she suspects she might have met in the past, she may spend a point of Willpower. Doing so allows her to instantly recall whether she has seen that person before, and if so, reveals that person's identity. Occasionally, the pace of this Knack's operation is subject to the needs of the story; the Scion might recognize a disguised or unknown person immediately, or might need a few minutes to digest their presence before putting two and two together. Microscopic/Telescopic Senses Knacks Microscopic Senses :Perception Knack :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. While many Scions use Epic Perception to gain the ability to sense things across huge distances, the Scion with this Knack gains the ability to perceive things at a minuscule level. Nothing is too tiny for her to see; she may detect unicellular organisms with a casual glance, or count the specks of dust in a sunbeam. Combined with the Knack, the Scion gainst the remarkable ability to affect things on this tiny scale, removing bacteria one at a time from a wound by hand, performing delicate construction projects with filaments of carbon nanotubes, or engraving the entirety of the Mahabharata on a single grain of rice. Telescopic Senses :Perception Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack has no need for telescopes or radar; he is literally able to see, hear, and otherwise perceive for huge distances if he chooses, multiplying his perceptions beyond all human bounds. He may distinguish any sensations happening within his earshot as if they were occurring right in front of his nose, and see and hear in a much larger range than any human (and many gods), able to keep track of events happening up to 100 yards away before he has to stir to follow them. If he chooses, he may deactivate this Knack at no cost to avoid sensory overload, and reactivate it later at no cost. Clairvoyance :Perception Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisites: Microscopic Senses, Telescopic Senses :Dice pool: None. Cost: 5L to view within the same plane (World, Underworld, or Overworld), or 10L to peer into a different one. Only the most sensitive of Scions have the power of this Knack, which allows them to extend their senses to places completely outside their range. By spending the requisite amount, a Scion may eavesdrop on any place that he has been before, seeing, hearing and smelling the scene as if he were there, while his body remains miles or worlds away. The Scion cannot directly interact with anything at his chosen scene, as he is not actually there; he is merely an observer. If the Scion chooses to project himself to a place on a different plane (such as viewing a pub in Ireland from the Underworld), he must spend 10 Legend instead of 5 to force his consciousness past the boundaries of the realms. Perfect Pitch Knacks Perfect Pitch :Perception Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack has a complete ability to distinguish between the slightest differences and shades in tone. He knows the difference between various kinds of sounds instantly, even if the variation is so minute that even a computer might not pick it up, and can distinguish between different tones and notes with infitesimally small differences. Subvocalization :Perception Knack (from GBN) :Prerequisite: Perfect Pitch :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. Having mastered the near-infinite shades of tonal variety and pitch, the Scion can now pick and choose among them when communicating. If she so wishes, she may choose a level of Epic Perception and speak so quietly that only another person who can equal or exceed that level of Epic Perception can hear her. Note that while she can choose any level of Epic Perception that she possesses to be the target sound level, she cannot speak more softly than she herself could hear. Predatory Focus Knacks Predatory Focus :Perception Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: Perception + Survival. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack is the world's most effective bloodhound, able to follow a trail that would have long since been abandoned as a dead end by mortal trackers. She is able to track any mortal prey effortlessly with her sense of smell and keen eye for clues alone, and cannot be shaken off the trail; if she attempts to follow someone or something that uses supernatural means to conceal its trail, she may still do so if she scores more successes than her quarry rolls on a (Wits + Stealth) roll in an attempt to evade her. Supernal Hunter :Perception Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Predatory Focus :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack is unshakable from his trail, the epitome of the inescapable and relentless hunter. He can follow machines, creatures of the air and fishes of the sea as easily as if they left footprints for him to trace. As long as a trail he is following was left within the past 24 hours, he cannot lose the trail and his quarry cannot shake him. Refined Palate Knacks Refined Palate :Perception Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack has a sense of smell and taste second to none. He can separate the ingredients in a dish of food or the components of a chemical compound with just one sniff, and taste even the subtlest of flavorings. He instantly tastes any poison or harmful substance added to his food, and likewise knows the moment harmful gases are introduced into the air; he can even pinpoint the origin of some of a dish's ingredients with decent accuracy, able to detect the trace tastes of the environment from which they came. Signature Scent :Perception Knack :Prerequisite: Refined Palate :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. No longer limited to distinguishing between substances, the Scion with this Knack has such sophisticated senses of smell and taste that she can actually distinguish between individuals. To such a perceptive Scion, each person she meets has a unique smell (and matching unique taste, if it comes to that) which is as recognizable and identifying as a face or a fingerprint-- allowing her to identify friends and acquaintances by smell alone. A person's signature scent extends to their clothing, as well as to sweat, hair, saliva, and other bodily products, so the Scion could taste a drop of blood or smell a discarded shirt and recognize who it belonged to. Olfactory Mapping :Perception Knack :Prerequisites: Refined Palate, Signature Scent :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per scene. The Scion with this Knack is capable of extraordinary feats of sensory acumen-- his sense of smell essentially allows him to peer into the past. By spending a point of Legend to focus his senses for the remainder of the scene, the Scion perceives the lingering trails of faded scents. The Scion's perception reaches back one day per Epic Perception autosuccess for most scents, or one day per Epic Perception dot, in the case of scents someone has made an active attempt to cover up, clean, or otherwise disguise. Estimating time is an inexact art with this method, but if a Scion detects the faded scent of a particular individual at a bus station, he can tell whether she was there "minutes ago," "hours ago," "days ago," or "weeks ago" based on the strength of the scent traces. Scent the Divine Knacks Scent the Divine :Perception Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The scent of divine ichor is vastly different from that of blood, and the Scion with this Knack instantly senses it whenever she is near a god or Scion that possesses it. She hears and smells a specific combination of sensations depending on the pantheon of the person in question, as below: *'The Aesir:' burning amber and the crackle of electricity *'The Amatsukami:' cherry blossoms and the crash of waves *'The Aztlánti:' fresh blood and the beating of a heart *'The Celestial Bureaucracy:' old ink and paper, the rustle of silks *'The Devas:' burning incense, the low hum of a mantra *'The Dodekatheon:' olives, the murmur of a crowd *'The Loa:' rum and tobacco, the beat of a drum *'The Pesedjet:' dry dust and sand, the howl of the wind *'The Tuatha Dé Dannan:' fresh grass and clover, and the creak of wood Sense Fatebond :Perception Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Scent the Divine :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The lines of Fate are invisible and intangible, but they are the glue that binds the world together. The Scion with this Knack may see some of these intangible strands, gaining valuable information about the world around her. She knows immediately and instinctively whenever any two people who are Fatebound to one another are in her presence at the same time, and likewise is instantly aware whenever she gains a Fatebond of her own or a Fatebound Role becomes active in her vicinity. If she chooses to pay one point of Legend, she may roll to determine if she can glean any more information from the association; the more successes she gains, the more information she learns, including who is Fatebound to whom, what Fatebound roles are being played out, and even what the Fated believes most staunchly about the person to whom he or she is bound. Spatial Attunement Knacks Spatial Attunement :Perception Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per location attuned. Displaying uncanny mindfulness of his surroundings, the Scion with this Knack may spend a point of Legend to instantly memorize they layout and contours of his surroundings, needing only a split-second glance or a fleeting echo. He can instantly "map out" a location with this trick, and thereafter takes no penalty for blindfighting, poor visibility, darkness, or other perceptual impairment while in a location memorized in this way, being able to "see" even if he can't see, by working from memory. Quick Quantification :Perception Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Spatial Attunement :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. With a casual glance, the Scion learns specific measurements about the things she observes, as if she had painstakingly measured them with the most precise instruments imaginable. No longer constrained to mere estimates, she can calculate the exact dimensions of an object she sees or touches, know the precise weight of anything she hefts, divine the exact temperature of any object she touches, and so on. If she also has the Knack, she may instantly perform the necessary calculations to gain this type of exact information even when she can't measure something with this Knack directly (weighing a mountain by sight, and so on). Subliminal Warning Knacks Subliminal Warning :Perception Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack is preternaturally attuned to danger, and feels a tingle of warning a split second before an attack or disaster strikes her unawares. She is not alerted to danger in time to warn anyone else, but may have just enough time to take an action of her own. Environmental Awareness :Perception Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Subliminal Warning :Dice pool: None. Cost: Optional 1L cost to warn others. The Scion with this Knack is totally attuned to his surroundings, able to detect the slightest change or irregularity as easily as breathing. He has an innate sense of the passage of time, and immediately registers any changes in pressure, temperature, the ground beneath his feet or the environment surrounding him, as long as he is awake. He is impossible to surprise and can never be ambushed by anyone without supernatural concealment; he joins battles immediately when an ambush attempt is made and may even alert his companions to the imminent attack for the price of one point of Legend. In Your Dreams :Perception Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Subliminal Warning :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. Even in the realm of sleep, the Scion with this Knack is not caught unawares. Where most sleepers are dead to the world until they awake, the Scion's senses operate as fully as they do when wakeful, and she is aware of and able to recall anything that occurs in her vicinity while she is asleep. Miscellaneous Perception Knacks Parallel Attention :Perception Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W per scene. Being overwhelmed by excess stimuli is a real problem for many people, even those who don't have enhanced senses, but the Scion with this Knack breezes past these concerns with ease. No matter how many things are going on our how many sources of input are clamoring for her attention, she may easily deal with all of them, perfectly distinguishing one from another and suffering no distraction penalties from doing so. Precision Marksmanship :Perception Knack :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack knows that finesse is more important than force, and that his attacks have the greatest effect when they are directed at a foe's most vulnerable spots. When attacking with archery-style Marksmanship weapons or with lightweight, reasonably aerodynamic Thrown weapons, the Scion can favor accuracy over impact, using Perception and Epic Perception instead of to calculate the attack's damage, just like an attack with a firearm. Ultimate Perception :Dice pool: None. Cost: 30L + 1W. By activating this power, the Scion becomes a paragon of watchfulness; nothing escapes the broad sweep of her attention. No more than once per scene, the Scion can pause and expand her awareness, instantly noticing everything of interest to her anywhere in the World, Underworld, or Overworld with perfect clarity, as if she were present to observe each thing in person. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs